Kovu Potter: Half Sayain
by Fangfoot
Summary: HPDBZ x-over.The difference between Harry Potter and Son Gohan? there is none, there the same person. 5 year old Harry only knows his last name and is abused and raped(not too graphic)by his uncle. When Vernon does the unforgivable, Harry goes to live at
1. The Mysterious Child

Hi, this is my first fic so go easy on me ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter people, stuff, phrases etc. I also don't own DragonballZ stuff, people, phrases etc. Don't own don't sue.

**Chp1**: The mysterious child.

BANG. In Godric's Hollow there is a crater in the ground and in that crater is a little round space pod. In the space pod there is a little baby boy with spiky black, hair blue green eyes, and a black tail with a silver tip. All of a sudden out of no where a woman. She had black hair and gold eyes with blue specs appeared in the crater.

"Hello child, why are you here? Ah I see, fate is telling me that this is your evil uncle's fault, eh? No matter, but I'm afraid I can't send you back there, it would be suspicious. I see that in this vary neighborhood there is a family that has just had a stillborn baby boy a little younger than your self. I believe it would be wise to place you there, now you will just need a disguise." said the mysterious woman.

The woman placed her hand on the child's head. Then the child's spiky black hair turned browner, shorter, and simply vary messy. His blue green eyes turned emerald green and his tail disappeared.

"Much better, wouldn't you say?" said the woman. "Oh, a question, you are wondering why I am not calling you by the name your parents gave you, Gohan? Well I'll tell you a little secret, Gohan isn't your true name." and with that the woman disappeared.

All of a sudden the child, as if swept away by the wind, appeared in the Potter's back yard.

"Lily, I'm going out side to practice some quiditch." Called James

"All right if you must." Said Lily "Boys and their quiditch" she muttered.

So James grabbed his broom, a Nimbus 500, and a snitch and went out side. James walked out into the middle of the yard and was about to take off when he thought he saw something by the bush. So he went over to investigate, what he saw took his breath away.

"Bloody hell! Lily get over here!" called James.

"What did you do James lose the snitch in the bush" said Lily

"Not exactly" said James.

"Oh my goodness, is that a child?" said Lily

"I think so" said James

"Let's take him to Dumbledore" said Lily

"Kay" said James. And with that James picked up the child and they both apperated away.

When Lily and James reached Hogsmeade they both ran to Hogwarts as fast as they could. When they reached the statue Lily yelled out "Blood Pops!" and it jumped a side. They both rushed up the stairs and Lily pounded on the door.

"Come in!" called Dumbledore. Lily and James burst into the room and they both started talking at once.

"Silencio!" yelled Dumbledore wand pointed at Lily and James.

"Now I'm going to say the counter curse and I want James to tell me what happened and introduce me to your child ok?" He said. They both nodded their heads vigorously. Dumbledore mumbled something incoherent under his breath and James immediately started talking.

"Well I was going out to play quiditch when I thought I saw something over by the bush so I went to check it out. Then I found this little tyke here so Lily and I came here" said James

"I see, so he isn't your's? but he looks so much like James and I thought you said you were pregnant a couple months ago Lily" said Dumbledore

"No Harold James Potter was a stillborn we never told anyone not even Sirius, though I wonder why he looks so much like us" said Lily.

"Say Professor do you think maybe we can adopt him? He doesn't look much older than Harold would have been" said James.

"That sounds like a good idea to me, what do you think Lily?" said Dumbledore

"I think that would be good, but what should we name him?" said Lily.

"Hmmm.., how about Horatius Jameson Potter and Harry for short!" said James.

"James, Harry doesn't sound anything like Horatius!" said Lily

"Yeah, but I like the name Horatius, but I also like Harry" whined James.

"Okay sweetie" said Lily.

"Alright it's settled then I'll be right back with the adoption papers" said Dumbledore

So James and Lily signed the adoption papers and James, Lily and Harry went home.

Vroom, vroom… Sirius Black took off on his flying motorcycle heading too the Potter's house on September 18th, 1981. 'I wonder what Harry will be like' thought Sirius. James and Lily hadn't seen Sirius for a good while so as far as Sirius knows James and Lily are Harry's biological parents. The motorcycle pulled to a stop in front of the Potter's house and Sirius went inside.

"Hello! Anybody home" called out Sirius as he welcomed himself in the house.

"Up here Sirius!" called James from Harry's room. So Sirius went upstairs.

"Wow Jamesie, he looks just like you" said Sirius.

"Hello to you too Sirius, Harry I'd like you to meet your godfather Sirius Black otherwise known as Padfoot, Sirius this is Harry" said James.

"Pa foo!" yelled Harry.

"That's right Harry, Padfoot" said James.

"Oh! Moony should be here soon Sirius" said James.

"Kay. Is Peter coming?" asked Sirius.

"He said he was busy, I wonder what with," said James.

"Anyone home!" they heard from downstairs.

"Up here Moony," James called back.

"Hey Moons!" said Sirius as Remus Lupin walked in the nursery.

"Now, now Paddy what have I told you about calling me that.

"To do it more often!" said Sirius

"Now, now kids there's children present" scolded James jokingly.

"Huh? Oh! Who's this" Remus said pointing at Harry.

"Moony this is Harry, Harry this is Moony," said James.

"Mooey!" yelled Harry.

"All right lets go downstairs, I'm getting hungry and Lily should be almost done with dinner" said James.

"All right!" chorused Sirius and Remus.

Sirius, Remus, and the Potter's continued the night with much laughter and fun all of them oblivious too what would happen all most two months later….

Oct. 31, 1981

The Potter family had just finished a peaceful dinner. James was cleaning up and Lily was rocking Harry.

BANG

"Lily it's him take Harry and run!" yelled James.

"But…" started Lily

"GO LILY, RUN!!" yelled James.

Lily ran upstairs trying to find the emergency portkey when she heard a death curdling scream.

"James!" she yelled tears now running freely down her cheeks. Then the door flew open

"Stand aside silly girl!" said Voldemort.

"No! Please, have mercy take me instead!" said Lily. Voldemort just laughed.

"Avada Kedavra!" he yelled. Lily slumped to the floor dropping Harry.

"Good bye Harry Potter! Avada Kedavra!" yelled Voldemort. Green light flew at Harry, but right as it hit him Harry Burst into an aura of red energy screaming,

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

The following is from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone

(Right after the Put-Outer scene)

"Fancy seeing you here Professor McGonagall" said Dumbledore

The tabby he had turned to face was now a severe looking woman.

"How did you know it was me?" she asked.

"My dear Professor, I have never seen a cat sit so stiffly."

'You'd be stiff if you'd been sitting on a brick wall all day," said McGonagall

"All day? When you could have been celebrating? I must have passed a dozen feasts and parties on my way here."

McGonagall sniffed angrily.

"Oh yes, everyone's celebrating all right," she said impatiently.

"You'd think they'd be a bit more careful, but no- even the Muggles have noticed something's going on. It was on their news" said McGonagall.

"You can't blame them," said Dumbledore. "We've had precious little to celebrate for eleven years"

McGonagall shot a sharp look at Dumbledore and said,  
the owls are nothing next to the rumors that are flying around. You know what everyone's saying? About why Voldemort's disappeared? About what finally stopped him. What they're saying," she pressed on, "is that last night Voldemort turned up in Godric's Hollow. He went to find the Potters. The rumor is that Lily and James Potter are-are-that they're-dead."(AN: Ack. I'm supposing you know the rest so I'm not gonna type it.Yes I Know I'm lazy but if u don't know what happens go read Harry Potter !NOW!!!!

I hate typing so I'm gonna stop here.Ill try 2 get chp2 up soon.REVEIW!!!!!!I'll take all good stuff and constructive criticism and helpful hints. NO FLAMES I'm still young for that blasphemy! But whatever, Akay cyas l8rs!

P.S. my computer is obnoxious, just thought u might want to know, ya know some interesting useless info : )


	2. Harry's Horrible Childhood?

I'm back!!! Did'ja miss me! I hope so cause here's chapter numero 2!

Enjoy

Disclaimer2: GO see chapter 1 if ya wanna see the bare necessities. I don't own the Lion King or any other Disney products. Dont own don't sue.

**Chapter 2**: Harry's horrible childhood

_Last Time _

Dumbledore had just put Harry on the Dursley's door step.

_Now _

"Boy," Hollered Uncle Vernon. "Get your freakish ass in here now!!"

A five year old boy crawled out of a cupboard under the stairs of #4 Privet Dr. This boy had very unruly black hair and emerald green eyes, he also had a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. That most peculiar thing about him though, was all the bruises and scrapes all over his body, also the way he limped and how his elbow stuck out in an odd angle. This boys name is Harry James Potter.

"Over here, now!!" he slurred. He was obviously drunk, very drunk. Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and carried him into the master bedroom and slammed him onto the floor.

"Guess what freak! I got laid off today, and d'you know who's bloody fault it was!?!" yelled Uncle Vernon while slamming his fists into Harry's stomach repediatly. Harry just whimpered. "It was your fault you whore! All yours!" Yelled Uncle Vernon and he slammed Harry into the wall several times. Then he took off his belt and Harry's shirt and lashed the belt, buck side down, onto Harry's back and front.

"You're a worthless piece of shit!! Even your parents hated you!" yelled Uncle Vernon. Then he threw Harry onto the bed and ripped off his cloths and unzipped his own pants. Harry yelled out in pain as his uncle thrust into him time and time again. When he was finished he threw Harry into the cupboard under the stairs as Harry passed out.

Harry woke some hours later aching all over wishing his life didn't hurt so much. Harry had been abused since he was two. First it was just little things like a slap on the head or a punch in the stomach, but then Uncle Vernon started getting drunk and decided to discipline Harry for the littlest things. When Harry turned three he would randomly glow red or gold and pottery and silver where around him would shatter, that's when the beatings started getting worse. Harry had taught himself to read at an early age and had the odd ability to summon things and transfigure them, but only in times of great need; unfortunately it drained almost all of the energy out of him.

July 20th, 1984

"Freak!" yelled Uncle Vernon as he slammed Harry into the kitchen right after a very severe raping.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE PIECE OF FING SHIT!" he yelled "I'LL KILL YA'!" Uncle Vernon ripped off Harry's shirt and grabbed a carving knife from the counter. He then flipped Harry onto his stomach and carved the words 'My Fing Toy' into his back.

"Perfect," he drawled "now just to get rid of you, can't let Petunia and Dudders see you like this."

Uncle Vernon grabbed Harry and a long thin package and threw them into the car and he drove away.

Uncle Vernon parked beside a ditch that seemed pretty far away from civilization. He then grabbed Harry and threw him in the ditch. Then he got out the package and took out the contents and pointed it at Harry. Two loud bangs of a rifle could be heard threw out the forest and nearby town close to the ditch. (A/N: Give yourself a pat on the back if you saw that coming, to cliff or not to cliff that is the question. Ah I'm way too frigin' gullible. I'll keep goin' but only cause I'm having fun)

Harry awoke the next day and felt like he was on fire.

"Owwww," he moaned softly. He hurt all over, especially on his right shoulder and left calf.

'Where am I?' he thought. He figured he should try to get to the nearest hospital so he struggled out of the ditch and started walking through the forest.

Some odd hours later Harry reached a village the sign said "Welcome to Gadric's Hill!" He walked in and spotted a clock tower that read 1:13AM. Then Harry walked up to the nearest man and asked what the date was.

"It's July 21st m'boy, what's a young fella like yer self doing out so early?" the man asked. Harry just shrugged and kept walking.

Harry quickly grew tired from fatigue and collapsed in front of a store. His last coherent thought was the name of the store, "Golden Dragon Martial Arts."

"Is he alive?" asked a man with shoulder length brown hair, ice blue eyes, and a strong muscular build.

"I believe so," replied a lady with mid-back length black hair, black eyes, pale green skin and long pointed ears.

"Wha..? Where am I?" asked Harry as he woke up.

"You're in Golden Dragon Martial Arts Academy!" stated the man proudly.

"If your ego got any larger your head would explode" said the women, which made no sense whatsoever mind.

"Who're you" asked Harry.

"I'm Matinui Bion, just call me Matt" said the man.

"I'm Mistophias Keinda, call me Mist."

"If you don't mind me asking ma'am, why do you look so funny?" asked Harry.

"I'm half Namek." Stated Mist.

"Um…, what's a Namek?" asked Harry.

Mist muttered something about humans and said "It's an alien from the planet Namek. They're green, have pointed ears, antennae and are unusually strong.

"Oh" said Harry.

"Hey what's your name kid?" said Matt.

"I don't know," muttered Harry.

"You don't know any of your name?" asked Matt with a very surprised expression on his face.

"My last name's Potter," said Harry with as much dignity as he could muster.

"Al right Mr. Potter what do people call you then," said Mist.

"Well..um.. my aunt and cousin call me Potter or Freak, and my uncle calls me Boy or Whore or somethin' like that," muttered Harry. Matt and Mist looked at Harry opened mouthed.

"Who, who did this to you kid?" Mist managed to stutter out pointing to his healing cuts, and bruises.

"M' ncle," said Harry quietly.

"Pardon," said Mist.

"My Uncle Vernon," Harry said louder with his head down.

"Please don't send me back there, it hurt so much, I swear I'll be good I wont do the m-word" pleaded Harry.

"The m-word?" questioned Mist while trying to keep her cool.

"Magic," Harry whispered and winced as if expecting a blow.

"Kid, we won't punish you if you do magic," said Mist.

"You won't?" asked Harry, a bewildered look plastered on his face.

"Of coarse not, I do magic all the time," said Mist.

"You do!? I thought magic was only in fairy tales" said Harry.

"Well you thought wrong kid, Mist here's a mage!" said Matt after finally regaining his voice.

"What's a mage?" asked Harry.

"Do you know what a witch or wizard is" said Mist. Harry shook his head. "Well a witch and wizard are people hat can do magic with a wand, like turning something into something else."

"Kay, so what's a mage?" asked Harry.

"A mage is a very powerful witch or wizard that can take normal spells and curses to different degrees, and they don't need to use a wand," said Mist.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Would you like something to eat Mr. Potter?" asked Matt.

"Yes please," said Harry smiling.

After the trio was done eating they continued their talk from before.

"We need to think of a name for you kid," said Matt.

"Ok what should it be?" asked Harry.

"Well, what's your favorite animal?" asked Matt.

"I guess a lion," said Harry.

"How about Leo as a name then?" said Mist.

"Nah, that's used too much," said Matt.

"Ohh I know! Have you ever seen either of the Lion King movies kid?" asked Matt excitedly.

"Bits and pieces of both," said Harry "Why."

"Al right, who's your favorite character out of both of them?" asked Matt

"Er, probably Kovu," said Harry.

"Okay, I dub thee Kovu Potter!" said Matt with an air of fake royalty.

"Really, I have a name now?" asked Harry excitedly!

"Yeppers!" said Matt.

"Awesome!" said Kovu.

The next day

"Well Kovu, I've been thinking and I was wondering if you want to be part of Golden Dragon Martial Arts (GDMA)?" asked Matt.

"Really, you'd let me, I not too young?" asked Kovu.

"Of coarse your aloud!" exclaimed Matt.

"I'd love to join, that be so cool!" said Kovu.

"Great! but I have to adopt you first," said Matt. Now that comment struck Kovu really hard.

"Would you do that, a-adopt me?" asked Kovu.

"Wait, why do have to adopt me in order for me to join?" asked Kovu.

"Too your first question, of coarse I'd adopt you, and too your second question if you want to be in a tournament a parent or guardian have to sign the form," said Matt.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" said Kovu as he jumped up and hugged Matt.

"No problem kid, but I believe we have ourselves a predicament," said Matt

"To adopt you we need your birth certificate and a registered file in an orphanage or something," said Matt.

"I could help you there," said Mist as she walked into the room.

"How?" asked Kovu.

"I'll create a birth certificate and a file with your name from St. Agnes's Academy for Orphaned Yougun's," said Mist with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

(A/N: incase you r wondering I made that orphanage up, it's not a real place I don't think)

"Where's that?" asked Kovu.

"That's my business," said Mist.

"C'mon woman make the papers already, I'm getting anxious over here!" said Matt.

"Keep your pants on Matt!" said Mist "There, all done."

"Wow, that was fast," said Kovu. So Matt got on the phone and registered Kovu in with the name Kovu Leo Podder, just incase the wizarding world got wind of a Potter in the muggle world. Matt knew all about the Boy-Who-Lived, and decided he would let Kovu have a life away from all that. He and Mist had talked last night when Kovu was asleep.

Flashback

"Matt, I know who Kovu really is," said Mist sheepishly.

"You do? Great lets go tell him!" exclaimed Matt.

"No Matt wait, he's Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived," said Mist.

"Oh," said Matt sinking back into his chair.

"He shouldn't have to live with all the fame, not with what he's gone through, I think he should live as Kovu, Kovu Leo Podder," said Mist.

"All right Mist, if you say so," said Matt.

End Flashback

"It's like this Kovu," Matt was showing Kovu beginners martial arts and was finding that Kovu was a natural.

"Kay, Hiyaa!" yelled Kovu as he did a jumping front snap kick.

"Great job kid! Good work!" said Matt "let's take a break now."

"Okay," said Kovu as he grabbed his water and walked into the back rooms.

Today was July 30th. The day before Kovu's birthday and the day he could test for his white belt. Kovu new the 31st was his birthday because his uncle gave him a present on his 4th birthday, the worst beating of his life. Kovu shuddered, 'I'm not going to think about that now,' he thought.

"C'mon Kovu time for testing!" yelled Mist.

"Coming!" yelled Kovu.

Testing

Kovu bowed to Matt.

"Front kick, side kick, back kick, round kick," said Matt as Kovu did each one.

"High block, middle block, low block," said Matt.

"All right show me your pattern," said Matt.

"Yes sir!" yelled Kovu and he went into a series of punches and kicks. Then Matt picked up a board and told Kovu to break it.

"Yaa!" yelled Kovu as he punched the board in half. Matt stood up and Kovu bowed, Matt bowed back. Then one of the black belts walked over and handed Matt a white belt. Matt tied the belt around Kovu's waist.

"Good job Kovu," Kovu heard Matt mutter

11:49PM

Kovu was lying in his bead thinking that something strange was going to happen soon but he quickly dismissed it and went t sleep.

As soon as the clock struck twelve Kovu sat bolt upright in bed and started screaming in agony. Matt came rushing in, and stopped short.

"Oh my god," breathed Matt. Matt then rushed out of the room to a telephone, called Mist and told her to come over as soon as possible. Mist apperated over straight away.

Matt lead Mist into Kovu's room and her eyes widened. Kovu was curled up on the bed in a fetal position. His normal short messy black hair was now spiky and past his shoulders. (A/N: picture Gohan's hair right before the Garlic Jr. Saga if you watch DragonballZ) His hair also looked like it was on fire. The roots and a little above were black, then it faded into a deep orange getting lighter and lighter farther up so that the very tips were neon yellow. His eyes were now glowing emerald with amber flecks. He was also glowing gold. The weirdest thing though was the long black monkey tail with a silver tip that was growing out of the bottom of his spine.

"Kovu? Are you all right?" asked Mist. Kovu just whimpered.

"C'mon Kov' hang in there," encouraged Matt.

"Mist, what should we do?"

"I-I have to call someone, be right back." Mist finally stuttered out.

"Well hurry!"

Mist's house

"_Dende, can you here me?" _Mist had apperated back to her house. All Nameks had the power to talk telepathically with one another, and now Mist was talking to a relative of hers called Dende who had healing powers. (AN: yes this is the same Dende from DBZ, no he does not know who Gohan, Goku and the backyard gang are couldn't resist ;p because Kovu's only six and Gohan didn't go to Namek till he was like 8 or something. Anyways. Forward!)

"_Mistophias, is that you?"_ asked Dende excitedly.

"_Yes Dende, do you think you could come to Earth for a little, a friend of mine needs a favor. It's urgent!"_

"_Let me check with the Elder……………yup, I can come whenever your ready!"_ Said Dende.

"_Great! I'll be there soon!"_ and with that, Mist apperated to Nameck.

GDMA

Mist and Dende ran into Kovu's room.

"Matt!" yelled Mist.

"Mist, where have you been? and who's that" asked Matt

"Matt this is Dende, he can heal Kovu!"

"Dende, do you think you can heal him" asked Mist. "Dende, where'd you go?"

"Over here," said Dende. He was sitting next to Kovu, with his hand on Kovu's forehead.

"Where'd he get that scar," asked Dende.

Even though, Kovu had changed, his scar was sill there.

"There's a dark power behind it," said Dende.

"He got from an evil lord Dende, that's all you need to know," Matt said softly.

"Do you think you can help him Dende?" asked Mist.

"I can try"

AN: I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in years. I know I said I stopped writing this, but I went back and read it today, and I think I might be able to go somewhere with it. I want to thank** Shadowed Rains** soooooooooooooo much! You have convinced me to continue onward! Even though you reviewed ages ago and have probably given up on my petty story.sigh I know it's not all that great, but I'm trying.

Next chapter is in the making!

Review!!!!!!!!Please!!!!!!!


End file.
